


Beat the Heat

by IntegrityProductions



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Group Bonding, Jamack is frog uncle whether he likes it or not, Wholesome Fun, post season 2 jamack finally helps the group, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntegrityProductions/pseuds/IntegrityProductions
Summary: Jamack found himself helping Kipo and her friends once more. No biggie, just spend a couple days with the group, help them out, and he can get a move on. Too bad the group decides to take a break day to play in a lake instead of moving forward.Just some wholesome summer fun and bonding between the group.
Relationships: Jamack & Kipo Oak, Jamack & Wolf, Kipo and Co & Jamack
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Spent the weekend at a lake house, knew I wanted to have some wholesome summer fun with my fandoms, created this in a day. No editing or proofreading once again, we die like men. 
> 
> Alternative Title: The Beach Episode (But At A Lake)

The self-proclaimed “Brunch Bunch” was happy to be traveling with their newest member. Granted, said new member did not care to be included in the bunch, nor did he like the name, nor would he even admit to having some sort of emotional attachment and platonic feelings for the group, but he was here anyways. He claims he’s only with them because they’re too useless to survive on their own without getting into trouble. Dave says that’s just a lame way of saying he wants to help, much to the new member’s distain. Regardless, Jamack was just going to have to suffer through the group’s shenanigans.

Said shenanigans right now was being completely sidetracked by the area they’re in. It’s an old neighborhood around a lake. Abandoned for probably two centuries now, it’s clearly seen better days, but that doesn’t mean it couldn’t be looted. Wolf was actually the one to suggest it, seeing as so many big houses were sure to have _something_ of use. The group agreed, but after being bored of the stale food and distracted by all the pretty furniture and clothes, it’s safe to say they were just looking around than anything else. One discovery led to another and now the group is playing in the lake.

Jamack didn’t see the point of it. Sure he loved swimming and being around the water was apart of frog nature, but they were suppose to keep moving! They had plans and things to do! However, after enough complaints from Kipo, Benson, and Dave about the heat, the group decided a lake day was deserved and needed. Despite he and Wolf’s grievances about needing to keep moving, both could silently agree the break was nice. It was definitely a hot day and traveling in the heat was miserable.

Which is why Kipo, Benson, Dave, and Mandu were all playing in that water. Kipo and Benson had found some bathing suits and excitedly shouted for the others. Kipo was wearing a black and white bikini and Benson some swim shorts that had stars on them. They had tried to get Wolf into one, they had found a girl’s bikini that was bright blue with a skirt, but she was adamant about not swimming. After much whining on Kipo’s part, she compromised with a white tank top and some sport shorts. Even with her pelt off, she was sweating a lot and the others were worried. It didn’t make sense to Jamack either way what clothes got wet, wet clothes was still nice regardless.

Speaking of said intense child, she was sitting on the beach under an umbrella. The group found one that wasn’t torn in a garage and set it up. With some towels and coolers to hold food, some stale snacks, old sunblock they assumed would still work, and their clean clothes, they were all set for a lake day. Dave even found an old radio and some CDs to play while they were out. It was big and clunky so they couldn’t carry it with them, but it was nice to have some music again. Seems like the previous owners were into rock.

Jamack walked up to their area from the water. He had waded in to cool off and decided to sit on a towel only a foot or so from Wolf. He wasn’t completely comfortable around the other humans of the group, but with her new staff staked in the ground, it’s not like Wolf was looking for any trouble. She just sat there, legs splayed out in front of her, watching the two older humans play. Jamack was a little unsettled by her expression, she always seemed to be scowling, but after being assured by Kipo many times before that “her face just does that” he’s learned to shrug it off for the most part. Still, he’s been on the working end of her weapon and it makes Jamack wary of her irritability.

Ignoring the short one for just a moment, he looks out at the others in the water. Kipo and Benson were racing, while Mandu and Dave cheered on from the shallow waters. They were in a nice nook behind some of the lake houses, so they had a more shaded part to play in. It also sectioned the lake off quite nicely for a race like this. A race, Benson in fact was winning. Not by a whole lot, but enough to make Dave shout and yell some more.

The shouting was clearly annoying to Wolf, who Jamack had come to expect to constantly complain about the “dinner bell.” Still it made him wonder why she wasn’t in the water as well. Much to his surprise, Benson and Kipo were capable swimmers. Not only were they racing now, but he was watching them dive under the water earlier to feel around the bottom of the lake for stuff. They only found sticks and rocks, but the fact they were able to manage under the water impressed Jamack well enough. He knew most animals could handle the water for some short amount of time, even Dave and Mandu could paddle around in the water for a bit without trouble. Still, he was impressed by the two. Jamack was only used to mutes made for the water actively seeking it out to be in. So those two being excited for the water was something unexpected.

Which made Wolf’s persistent refusal of the water all the more confusing. Kipo and Benson were two humans who could handle the water, why couldn’t she as well? He sighed as he leaned back on his arms, humans were weird. Why was it that the older two were all for the lake and swimming when the younger one seemed apprehensive about them even going in? Jamack wondered on that for a bit while Kipo jumped on Benson for teasing her about losing.

They certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves, so why wasn’t the short one with them? After mulling it around in his head for a bit, Jamack finally decided to bug her about it.

“So why aren’t you with them? Thought you and Kipo were inseparable.” He opened with.

Wolf didn’t seem impressed with the conversation starter.

“What? She made a big deal about you two doing everything together, no matter how dumb. Why not join her? You humans seem to enjoy the water. _They’re_ enjoying the water at least.”

“They know how to swim.”

“You don’t?” Jamack was surprised.

“No.” She sounded oddly defensive. “How else would we have gotten to your office?”

“Chill out. It wasn’t like that. I guess humans have to learn to swim or something.”

“Yea. Not everyone is born knowing how to swim. I just kinda practiced a lot around the city when I wasn’t chased by you frogs.”

“Then how’d those two learn?”

“Dunno.” Wolf shrugged. “Kipo mentioned that her and her friends would treat the aqueducts as a ‘pool’ whenever no adults were around. Whatever that means. Benson’s just been on the surface long enough to figure it out or something.”

“So why don’t you join them?”

“Hm?”

“Why don’t you play with them? You can swim. They’re having fun. Shouldn’t you be with them as part of the bunch gang or whatever?”

“No.” Wolf scoff. “Playing’s dumb. Plus, I’m not that good at swimming.”

“You were able to swim up a couple stories to get to my office.” Jamack rolled his eyes. “You’re fine.”

Wolf merely hmph’d as she turned back ahead to watch her friends. They did seem like they were having fun, splashing and playing with each other. They’d tried to get her in the water a couple of times already to no avail. Part of her wanted to play with them, but she held herself back. She still wasn’t entirely convinced on the whole playing and doing stuff for fun thing. She always wanted to keep watch, stay aware, and keep herself safe. She bounced her leg.

Jamack watched the intense one for a moment. She seems in thought. He turned his attention to Mandu, who was coming back to their little camp. She gave a happy squeal and sat next to Wolf, closing her eyes to rest for a bit. Jamack saw her try not to show a smile at the mute. He turned his attention back to those still in the water while he thought. He doesn’t know Wolf or anyone other than Kipo all that well, but even he can still see how she keeps to herself. She’s always tense, never seems to relax. Reminds him of himself if he’s honest. When he was at his office or on patrol with the other frogs, he never let his guard down, even when it was slow day. Harris would always get bored and complain, even Kwat would occasionally stop to look at things around the city, but never Jamack. He was always on watch, waiting for something. It was kind of a problem sometimes. He’d get back and still be tensed, on alert, waiting for something even though he was safe in his office or back at the pond.

He wasn’t a stranger to being tense and on edge. He’s had every reason too, even ignoring the whole living on the surface scenario. Part of him was grateful the short one was sensible enough to be wary unlike the others, but at the same time it made him think of Kipo. Sure she had taken his entire legacy with the Mod Frogs away, but without her he wouldn’t have rethought some things about himself and how he operated. Not a whole lot changed at first but thinking about his interactions with her made him change how did a few things. Like at Brunchington, he had some genuine enjoyment at the place while owing his debt. Sure, he was locked in, but the work was fine. Doing something with his hands occupied his body, which in it’s own weird way allowed him to just relax and think. He considered it kind of nice at times, to chill and wash dishes. Made the tensions in his shoulders ease up. He didn’t worry almost at all. Almost, until Dave showed up and let him know Kipo was there.

That wasn’t too fun of a time. He didn’t like stressing over Kipo’s wellbeing. The girl is ambitious and dumb. Doesn’t think too far ahead, throws herself in danger. It’s a whole headache for Jamack. Even still, he worries for her. He’s not entirely sure why, he really shouldn’t care. She’s just some burrow girl with freak jaguar abilities for some reason. Regardless, he cares. He doesn’t admit it to himself, let alone others, but he cares. After she freed him from the Newton Wolves, he’s cared for her in a way. In a way he felt he owed her, for saving his life and all. But he’s saved hers twice now, once from all those gangs looking to get her and once at Brunchington. In theory he’s repaid her and can move on, but he doesn’t want to and it’s weird for him. The idea of just caring for someone’s wellbeing outside of any sort of contract or motive is just not natural for him.

Yet he does. So does Kipo and her friends. Always caring about each other’s wellbeing and if they’re happy and having fun. It’s weird to him, but seemingly everything to Kipo. Hell, she’s looked at Wolf numerous times in-between playing with Dave and Benson, worrying if she’s enjoying herself and hoping she’d come play with them, even if she’s not voicing it. Jamack closed his eyes. It’s happening again. He’s wanting to do something for Kipo even though he has no reason to. He thinks it’s dumb.

He opens his eyes to glance at Wolf. It’s dumb, but maybe it’ll get her to release the tension in her shoulders. He knows that they’ll get stiff after a while. Getting stiff means possibly hurting herself in battle or climbing or something, and it means it might make her more irritable. He opens his eyes. He might as well, she needs to take care of herself. Who is she kidding, she’s got to be burning up being dry on the land. Last thing the group needs is her getting dehydrated or burnt or something. She should get in the water.

Since she clearly won’t get in herself, Jamack guesses it’s up to him to make sure this group is properly functioning. He sighs and gets up, earning only a glance from Wolf before she goes back to watching her friends. Disguising his movement as just to stretch his muscles, he moves himself behind her. Her pelts off to the side, no weapons within reach, she’s not expecting anything, perfect.

In one smooth motion he scoops the girl up, earning a yell from her and disturbing Mandu’s rest, and starts walking towards the water.

“Put me down!” She squirms.

“Nope.”

“I don’t wanna get in the water!”

“Don’t care.”

“Let go of me!!”

“What happened to not ringing the dinner bell?” He smirks.

He’s gotten the attention of the others as he wades into the water, even Mandu is walking behind him.

“Go play with your friends.” He stops right before she can get wet.

“No!”

“Go.”

“No!” She crosses her arms.

“Yea come in with us Wolf!” Kipo shouts.

“The water’s great!” Benson chimes in.

“Get in.” He looks down at the intense girl. She glares back. “I’m serious. You’re sweating your butt off and Kipo wants you too. Get in.”

“No! Take me back!”

“Hah he’ll probably just drop you right here.” Dave said with a snicker.

“Don’t you _dare._ ”

“Oh fine, fine.” He turns back with a shrug, making Kipo whine. “I’ll just throw you in instead.”

Her eyes widen. “ _No-_ “

He spun around a threw her in. Sending her a good meter ahead into the lake and earning a very angry screech from the short girl. Benson and Dave just cheered while Kipo moved closer to her while laughing. The group hadn’t ever heard such a loud and angry noise from the short girl. With a chuckle and a wipe of his hands, he turned back to return to shore as Wolf came back up.

She was pissed.

“Oh no you don’t!” She lurched forward with Kipo towards the amphibian that had slighted her. “If _I’m_ in here, _you’re_ in here.”

“Hah! No, I’m good. I was just in the wat- hey!” He turned when he felt the angry child grab onto his arm, trying to pull him in. “Let go!”

“No!”

“Well _you’re_ not gonna get me in there shorty- Hey!” Suddenly, Kipo was on his other arm, giggling as she also tries to pull him in.

“Come in!” She said cheerfully.

“No!”

Soon enough, even Dave and Benson were grabbing onto him trying to pull him back. An unfair battle really, four versus one was hardly fair, but it’s not one he couldn’t manage. Chuckling to himself he plants his feet in the lake floor and strains against the four kids. Well, three kids and one Dave. He’s not sure what Dave qualifies as anymore after he saw the bug molt through different phases. Regardless, he’s putting up a good fight, being stronger and more adapt to the aquatic environment than the rest of them. He was starting to make progress forward back onto shore.

“Pull!” Wolf commanded.

“I’m trying!” Benson groaned with a smile.

“Try harder!”

“Hah! Try all you might!” He couldn’t help but grin at these idiots, appreciating their valiant attempt. He turned his head to speak to them directly. “You’re nothing!”

“Here Mandu!” Kipo called with a smile. “Come help us!”

“Huh?” Jamack turned his head back when he heard her battle squeal. She had launched herself directly at him. “Ah!”

Before he could make a move, the mute pig had collided with his face, knocking him off balance and sending him backwards into the water. He came up to the sound of laughter. His expression was a pout, while everyone one else is cracking up. Benson was doubled over, Kipo was hugging Mandu with a smile, Dave was pointing and laughing from Wolf’s hair, and Wolf herself was giggling like crazy, looking away and hiding her mouth with her hand doing absolutely nothing. He gave an annoyed ribbit.

Oh, it was _on._

He dove for Wolf first, using her laughter as a chance to scoop her up once again with the same intent to throw her. Before he could get a good position, Kipo had already thrown herself on his back to save her. Dropping Wolf so he can free his arms, he tried to reach back to grab the hybrid human.

“Can’t shake me off~!” She said with a smile.

“Oh yeah!?” He smiled as he wiggled and reached for her. A difficult task, because even grabbing ahold of her arm didn’t do anything about her tight grip.

He could hear the laughter and cheers of the others.

“Go Kipo!” Wolf cheered.

“My girl!” Benson laughed.

He turned to say something to the other humans just to get a face full of water. His face dropped the amusement while the culprit, Benson, was continuing to laugh.

“That’s it!” He yelled. This was war now.

Kicking off the bottom with his legs, he sends himself and Kipo backwards into the air before flopping Kipo’s back into the water. While under, Kipo releases him and he pushes forward to get Benson. Staying under he can still hear the group shout. Using only his back legs to propel himself forward, he reaches for Benson’s leg and pull forward to knock him off his balance and get him in the water. Laughing as he comes up, he swings around to see the two girls approaching once more. Grinning as they approach, they let out a battle cry and go for his arms.

This was too easy!

Laughing at their mistake, he pushes the three of them back under water and swims forward. Not needing his arms to swim like they do, he simply pushes with his legs to send himself forward. He grins as Wolf lets go to get up and breath, and turns to smile at Kipo, who is looking back at him with mischievous determination in her eyes. He knew she couldn’t stay under for long and he could, so using his free hand he pulls himself to the bottom and sits. Pulling her forward with a smile, he sits at the bottom and just smiles smugly at her.

It takes her a moment to realize what was happening and when she does her face scrunches up and it makes Jamack laugh. Kipo swims up for air and Jamack just grins. Settling onto the lake bottom, he relaxes. How have these idiots avoided capture for so long? It’s ridiculous that they thought they could win against him in the water. He’s amphibian! Of course he’s going to take advantage of the water! It’s a miracle they’ve survived this long. He sits all smug, thinking he’s proven his point.

Then a stick plops into the water. He looks at it as it lands by him. Another plops in on his other side, then another. These jerks are throwing sticks at him! He starts to move as he mentally curses them out. Then a rock hits his back. He pushes himself up.

“What the hell is wrong with you all!?” He shouts at the laughing group.

“Dave did it!” Benson points to the bug residing on Kipo’s back, tossing and catching another rock in his hand.

“You idiots! What if that hit my eye or something!? What then?”

“But it didn’t!” Dave chimed.

Jamack angrily croaked, much to the group’s amusement.

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Dave smiles.

In a flash, Dave was caught in his tongue. The group blinks in surprised as the toad takes the bug and holds him up in the air by his leg. Jamack grins.

“Y’all really just gonna let him do that to me? Rude.”

“Nope.” Benson says. “Get him!”

This really was war.

* * *

The group went at it for awhile before they finally started to get tired. Jamack wouldn’t admit it, but that was the most fun he’s had in quite some time. He can’t remember the last time he play-fought with someone, if he’s ever done it, but he loved it immensely. It was fun! It was athletic and skill-building and it was just funny to watch the group turn on each other. The new fun was almost weird for him, being able to trust that no one will take it too far. Part of him wouldn’t mind if it would happen again.

Now the group has collected on the bank, taking a break from the water war to sit around and relax. Benson and Dave were laying besides each other close to the radio while Wolf sat on a cooler smiling down at Kipo, who sat crisscrossed on a towel with Mandu on her lap. The sight made Jamack smile as sat against the umbrella. It was unnatural to be so relaxed around others, yet Jamack felt himself at ease despite it.

He’ll swears he’ll never understand this weird group. Not only is it an eclectic group of individuals he swears could pass as insane, but the way they care for each other is so unfamiliar to him. The concept has passed through his mind time and time again, but only because it equally confuses and fascinates him. Sure, the Mod Frogs would never wish too much harm on each other and should a lethal threat present itself any frogs would leap into the fight for the sake of their fellow frogs and the pond, but other than that? There really wasn’t much of bonding, certainly not like how this group has presented it to him. The care seemed to be only surface deep. You cared if someone could die because it was your gang, there wasn’t often an expressed notion of personal attachment to someone.

That’s what is was, attachment. It was seen as something weird, something unnatural, and a weakness to be exploited. Jamack never let himself be or seem attached to anything, not with the Mod Frogs and certainly not now. Yet Kipo and her friends were the exact opposite, they were so open with their attachment to each other. Kipo and Dave weren’t shy about stating how much they enjoyed the group’s company or how they miss this or that. Benson was so affectionate and friendly towards everyone, even Wolf would make her attachment to the group subtly known through her fierce protectiveness. It was so unnatural to witness, yet Jamack couldn’t help but feel fascinated and wanted to keep watching. It created a wholesome feeling; one he couldn’t name. It made him happy.

He found himself occasionally entering the conversation when the group would talk. Sometimes it was to be a smart-ass, but other times it was just a genuine continuation of the thought. He would even laugh along when one of the kids would say something stupid. It wasn’t a lot, but deep down Jamack knew he was slowly feeling more attached to group. He wanted to hate the notion, personal attachments being nothing but a worthless weakness in the grand scheme of things, but with how the group seems to _function_ on that attachment, it didn’t seem so worthless anymore.

Maybe that was the thing. For attachments to not be a weakness the have to mean something to someone. Someone has to deem it important. It was never important to the Mod Frogs, but to Kipo and her friends? That attachment meant everything to them. It motivated their every decision; it was empowering to them. That weakness was turned into a strength as it made them fight and survive with such valor Jamack has never seen before. He pondered on that thought as Kipo excitedly told the group some story. This attachment made the group seem like a proper gang.

“A family.” He thought in Kipo’s voice. He had overheard her describe the group as a second family to her once. It didn’t make sense to him as frogs don’t form “families” like humans and other mutes seem to do. They formed social contracts with each other, agreements of mutual aid for work purposes was just about the closest you might to get a frog. Protection was granted only for the intent of protecting one’s own investment, nothing more. Yet with families you protect each other because you wanted to, because you cared, because you wanted the other person _thrive_ , not just survive another day. It was a new concept to him, but one he was slowly warming up to.

Wanting others to thrive, not just yourself. Jamack looked out towards the water. Thriving to him meant a comfortable office, respect from fellow frogs, and getting first dibs on the good food. Speaking of food, the group was starting to crowd around the coolers to see what they could munch on. Fighting an anthropomorphic toad in the heat creates quite the appetite. Kipo tossed a pack of chips towards said toad and he caught it with a nod. He wasn’t one to verbally say thanks.

He began to munch on the chips as he looks up at the sky. The sun was about ¾ the way across the sky, they had a couple hours of daylight. He wished he had something better to eat then stale chips, but the group was unlikely to go hunting anytime soon, they seem pretty occupied by their snacks and their conversations to even think about it. He honestly didn’t care for the chips, he prefers real food as apose to this old world processed crap, but food is food and you don’t pass up food on the surface. He thought about his idea of thriving and family as he finished his chips. Getting up and stretching, he figured he could catch some fish for his little group. He wanted something better to eat and he supposed he could catch some for the group. As long as he’s with the group, he figured he’d help them eat better. Not because he actually cares if they eat something other than processed crap, just because they need something better to keep their energy up. Yea that was it. The group needed to keep their energy up especially Kipo, who probably needs to eat a lot more than Wolf and Benson because of her jaguar dna. Jaguars eat fish right? Jamack walked off and started to figure how much he’d need to catch.

Jamack came back when the evening sky started to do it’s dance of pinks and purples across the sky. He spent roughly two hours he’d guess. Kipo and crew were quite surprised when he came back with a handful of large fish.

“Where were you?” Kipo asked.

“Fishing Kipo, what does it look like?”

“Why? We have chips and stuff.” Benson asked.

“That old world stuff is crap and you know it.” Jamack rolls his eyes. “Do you ever try to eat proper food?”

“Wolf hunts a lot!” Kipo chimes in. “We ate a big bug our first night together. Actually wasn’t that bad.”

“Well at least _someone_ here knows the importance of decent food.” He replied as he drops the fish in a pile in the middle of the group. “I honestly don’t understand how you guys stand that crap.”

“You ate it too y’know.” Dave said as he moved closer to look at the fish.

“Yea, you don’t pass up food.” Jamack and Wolf said at the same time.

The two shared a vaguely uncomfortable look. Neither were sure how to feel about speaking the same thing at the same time.

“Well this stuff looks good!” Dave interrupted the two’s awkward stare. “Benson let’s get a fire going. We feast tonight gang!”

And feast they did. After being thoroughly impressed with the amount Kipo could eat, a lot more than any normal human or mute-frog eats, the group gradually began to wind down. After Benson and Jamack dipped back into the water to cool off one last time, the group started to move all their stuff inside the nearby house to set up a good place to sleep for the night. They found a master bedroom Kipo was excited to have everyone pile into for the night. She was excitedly going on how it was a giant slumber party.

“Alright stop,” Jamack interrupted, getting tired of not quite understanding the burrow mute. “What’s a slumber party?”

“Oh! You don’t have slumber parties?” She asked with a tilt of the head.

“Evidently.”

“It’s when you get your friends over and they all sleep at your house. Or their house. Wherever the sleepover is happening.”

“Okay but why?”

“For fun! Normally me, Asher, Dahlia would get together, play games, watch some movies, make a bunch of food, and all sleep in the living room after falling asleep to movies!” Kipo smiled. “Asher would always fall asleep first and me and Dahlia would take turns drawing on their face or filling up their phone with photos of us being weird. It was fun.”

“Huh.”

“You didn’t have sleepovers Jamack?” She asked.

“Nope. Closest thing we had to that was sleeping in the pond as a tadpole. We all kinda slept together because we weren’t going on land yet. Some of the older ones with legs would claim lilypads to sleep on, but we didn’t play or do anything fun like that.”

“Aw.”

The toad shrugged and Kipo went back to dumping a bunch of pillows and blankets she found around the house on the floor. Jamack sat on a pillow near a wall as Benson and Wolf came back from changing out of their wet clothes.

“You’re not gonna change?” Benson asked when he saw the toad was still in the same suit.

“No. Why did you two?”

“Because they were wet?” He responded, confused.

“Okay and? Being wet is okay? It feels especially nice in the heat?”

“And… you’re going to sleep like that?”

“Yes Benson. I am.” Jamack said, a little exasperated. “You and Kipo were excited to go jump in the lake, I thought you two liked the water?”

“Yea to swim in it!” Kipo piped up. “But staying in wet clothes is super uncomfy.”

“Suit yourself.” The toad shrugged as he laid down and started to get comfortable.

“He’s a frog y’all.” Dave said from under a blanket. “He likes being wet all the time. Probably needs it for his skin or something.”

“Oh yea.” Benson said. “Yea no, being wet all the time makes us pruny and it’s gross.”

Instead of asking what that was suppose to mean, Jamack just gave a non-descript grunt of acknowledgment. The hot day had him beat; he was more than ready to sleep. Sure the idea of sleeping with others so close to him was a little off-putting, but since Kipo insisted they all stayed close, he was going to put up with it. Plus, it was a bit cooler in the house than outside and Wolf and Benson set up traps to deal with anything that could potentially bother them throughout the night. It was nice, not sleeping in the open. He also supposed sleeping with others nearby can be sort of comforting; if something were to happen he wouldn’t have to deal with it on his own. It was kind of nice, this familial set up the group had.

“Goodnight guys!” Kipo said with a smile as she got comfy.

Wolf gave a small hum of acknowledgement as she settled down close to Kipo.

“Night Kipo, Night Dave.” Benson yawned.

“Night y’all.” The bug responded.

“Goodnight Jamack.” Kipo said as she settled down.

“Goodnight Kipo.” Jamack said tiredly.

Yea, Jamack could get used to this familial set up. It was nice to have. He felt part of himself feel sad thinking about leaving the group after he helps them out after a bit. He gave a tired croak as he frowned at the thought. It shouldn’t bother him, after all, knowing these idiots they’ll probably need him around a lot longer than originally anticipated.


End file.
